


Still

by peet4paint



Category: Ally McBeal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Piercings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peet4paint/pseuds/peet4paint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ling needs Richard to stay still.  Richard's not very good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [kink-bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Prompt was piercings/needle play. May be a bit OOC.

“Richard!” Ling’s voice came out, sharp as a whip. “If I wanted you to wriggle all over the table, I would ask you to wriggle all over the table. Have I asked you to wriggle all over the table?”

Richard grimaced then laughed. “Ah—well—no, but you can’t expect me to stay still. For this. You know what this does to me. I mean you’re…and with the…” He made a dirty gesture from where he was lying, back flat against the surface of his desk.

“If you wriggle, you’re going to make me mad,” Ling said, still holding the marker in one hand, while the other caressed his side. “And you know what happens when I get mad. Richard.” Her fingernails dug into his flank. Hard.

He writhed again, caught somewhere between pain and pleasure. He laughed again. “Ling.” She dug in even harder, and it made the ember of pleasure-pain burn brighter. “I—Ling…”

“So are you going to be good? Richard?” Ling asked, fingers easing, going back to the caress.

Richard shuddered all over once, and then he laid back and tried to relax as best he could. “All right. Lay it on me. And when I say lay it on me, I mean your body. All that firm, ripe…”

“Richard. Pay attention. You’re going to stay still—utterly still—for the next fifteen minutes. If you don’t, I will cut you off.”

“You mean no more…?” Richard asked a little helplessly.

“That’s right. If you can’t stay exactly where I put you for the next fifteen minutes, no more—“ she scrunched her nose—“ _waddle_.” Ling’s eyes were dark, warning.

“Can I just…?” And he was reaching up one last time, finger running _just…exactly…there_. God, Ling had a beautiful neck. “God, Ling. You’re neck…it’s just…”

Ling reached up. Grabbed his hand from where the finger was teasing it. Twisted his arm back onto the surface of the desk, wrist going in a direction his wrist was never supposed to go in. “Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!” he said, voice coming out loud in the mostly empty office.

“Stay still Richard. Or I will walk out of here right now.” Ling let his hand go—stared down at him for a second, almost as if she was daring him to move. And then she was moving forward again, leaning over the desk—over him prone on the desk.

The marker felt funny on his nipple. He laughed a little—wanted to writhe on the desk, but he suppressed it.

She looked down at her handiwork—bent a little lower and blew on it.

“Ling—I—oh sweet…” Richard said, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Shhh. Richard. Be still.” And then Ling was running a finger over it, checking the mark.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a—

Richard gulped—Adam’s apple bobbing. “Uh—Ling...is that…I mean I know I said you could…but that—it looks like some kind of…torture device. Or a really kinky sex toy.”

“Richard,” Ling said, voice deceptively calm. Then she turned to face him, eyes shining with suppressed anger. “What part of _be still_ do you not understand? You are a fairly intelligent man. You own your own law firm. All I’m asking is for you to be still for the next ten minutes. Is that too much to ask?”

“No—no, Ling I—“ He shut his mouth, then closed his eyes too for good measure.

“Good boy,” Ling said. There were noises then, clicking sounds. And then Ling was saying, “I’m going to put it in now, Richard. Don’t move.”

He’d been half-hard since he laid down, but those words made his cock fill out all the way. He was about to say ‘okay.’ To tell her ‘do it.’ But before he could even open his mouth there was the feeling of cold metal on his nipple.

And then, faster than he thought it would happen, there was a loud noise—kind of how he always thought guns would sound. It took a couple seconds, and then the pain shot through him—followed an instant later by intense pleasure.

She did something—something with the metal going through him. It made it shift—made the pain-pleasure ratchet up another notch. Made him pant—say, “Ling—god, Ling—feels so good…”

And then Ling’s hands were twisting, twisting, making the piercing go into a new angle in his chest. And a wave of red-white exploded behind his eyes. And then he was coming—the pleasure too much—the _pain_ too much. He was coming, absolutely still on the desk, Ling’s hand on his chest the only thing anchoring him—the only thing keeping him from just floating away on an endless wave of bliss.

Some amount of time later—seconds or hours—Ling was kissing him. Her lips were perfect—moist and soft. “See, Richard. If you’re good, you get rewards.”

He felt the pressure on his chest and felt a grin break out on his face. “How long until we can do the next one?”

Ling backed up—looked him over critically. “I was thinking, Richard. How would you feel about a Prince Albert instead?”

He felt his eyes roll back in his head, body arching up. Just the thought of it…who knew a guy his age could get hard again so soon after coming? Hell, who knew a guy his age could come twice in a day without even being touched?

“Richard!”


End file.
